Hadassah Cullen
Asta Cullen '''(Born Hadassah Chantelle Cullen) '''is the daughter of Lidiya and Matthew Cullen. She was born in the epilogue of Forever Legends as a stillborn, later resurrected by her aunt Anelie. She is now a leader of the Volturi with her father and grandfather. Name Hadassah is a hebrew name, mostly linked to the name Esther. Hadassah was named this after her maternal grandmother, Esther and given the middle name Chantelle after her paternal grandmother. Hadassah is nicknamed to just 'Asta' and this name is most common with those around her. Her name is pronounced 'ha-das-ah' . Personality and Description We only meet Asta as a newborn in Forever Legends, however we already know she is very powerful. This is likely to make her strong willed and hard to control. She is a mix of her parents, with her mothers sky blue eyes that can change to black when using her powers and her fathers light brown/blonde hair. The magic corrupted her blood, making it much darker, almost black. Ability Asta is one of the most wanted along with her older sister Allesandra. Asta has an ability similar to her mother, she is able to control Death and is linked to her mother through their similar abilities. She can sense when Lidiya is manipulating Death and Lidiya can feel when Asta is too. They cannot communicate telepathically but on a more emotional level through their ability. She is the only one completely immune and able to control her mothers ability. Asta is also part witch, as she ages it is possible she will be able to perform witch magic. Without the witch magic, she wouldnt be able to do the things she can do, it is part of who she is now. Asta had her ability disabled by Pancrazio in 2162 when she was 15 due to a serious episode of her losing control. she can still sense her mother and use witch magic but can no longer control death or have influence of anything else. Before Birth When Lidiya was pregnant she experienced a powerful spell, effecting her ability, power and control. During the spell Lidiya's eyes went black (much like Asta's) and she pulsated darkness. It flooded into Asta as a foetus and corrupted her with a mix of Liana's magic and Lidiya's uncontrolled power. Her family were unaware this had affected her until her birth. Birth Asta was born dead. She was handed to her aunt Anelie as soon as she was born and brought back using her gift. After being handed back to her parents then elder sister and other members of her family, when being held by Bella Cullen she looked to Eddie and he mentions how he sees her blue eyes darken to black moments before Bella drops dead to the floor. She is caught by Eddie and handed straight to her mother. Anelie was able to reverse Asta's death ability she performed on Bella. Possible Future and Power Asta has problems controlling her ability, anger and power. More so than her mother did as a child. She is described as a 'dark' version of Lidiya. Asta doesnt have her life counterpart as Lidiya once did so she finds her abilities a lot stronger and more influential. Asta can control many natural occurrences that result in death, including weather, disease or create organ failure. Asta's version of the death ability is far more accurate and violent than Lidiya's. Lidiya can cause pain as she gives death but also can just put them to sleep. Asta can do so much more including controlling anything that can cause death. She needs expert training from her mother and Axton and Alena on witch magic. She has the potential to either burn down the world or use her power for good. It is unknown if her upbringing will keep her good or Liana's influence will turn Asta into the next Lilim. Diamond Legacies In current time Asta has her powers disabled by her grandfather Zio after a serious event in the 2160s. She does still have anger issues, and can sense her mothers powers but can not control death or influence anything involved in it. In Diamond Legacies she is shown as feisty and volatile and likes to be involved in the Volturi and its leadership. She is a prime guard member and is often in on meetings and court with her father and grandfather. Micah Cullen mentions that The Volturi is Asta's main priority and consumes her life and that it keeps her on track. Trivia * Asta is one of the many powerful women in BNC's universe. Arguably more than her sister Allesandra, but she is far more volatile * Asta, Amirah and Ivana are the new generation of powerful Cullen's that desperately needed teaching and guiding before they hurt those they loved. Category:Cullens Category:BNC Category:Volturi Category:Generation 5 Category:Luna Bambini Category:Complete Category:Balevs Category:Hybrids (family)